High School Drama
by Psycho-Katie
Summary: Richard gets called for a case across the country. However, when they arrive at the High School to get Rachel's homework, a murderous twist breaks out right before their eyes.
1. No Time to Wait

Author's note- Just as everyone else who writes here says, I do not own Case Closed. However, this story is entirely mine with the exception of the characters- Richard Moore, Rachel Moore, Conan Edogawa, and Inspector Meguire (this means EVERYTHING ELSE, including the mystery, setting, and other characters, are all my creation.) If there are any minor misspelling that I've missed I apologize. Enjoy my story!

"High School Drama"

Chapter one.

"Come on girl, get moving! If we hurry we can get there by sundown!"

"Relax Dad! Besides, if you'd decided to get dressed before ten we'd probably be on the road by now!" Rachel called to her father as they

hurriedly tried to finish packing their luggage. "And put the news on- since we're driving we'll need to know the weather forecast."

Richard grumbled, snapped a suitcase, and reached for the remote. Conan sat casually by a large window, watching the town as midday

commenced. He leaned back on his suitcase, which he and Rachel had pack a half hour ago. Richard was mumbling and fumbling once again;

Meanwhile, Rachel was finished and had already sat beside conan, but watching the tv instead of window.

"We'll be back with the local news right after this quick weather break. How's this week looking, Maria?"

"Very sunny this afternoon, Tom..." the news reporters had announced, making both Rachel smile. Richard did as well, right after stacking his

final suitcase on a neat stack in front of him.

"I've got a case across town, I've finished packing, _and_ it's a beautiful afternoon! How can this day get any better?"

Just at that moment, the buckle on the last case snapped open, flinging clothes everywhere. Conan turned around and chuckled quietly

as Rachel and her father collected all its ex-contents. "Irony... How amusing..."

Luckily nobody else had heard that, as the news continued on, but neither Rachel nor Richard paid any attention.

"Ooh, and Dad, don't forget we have to stop at the school before leaving. I wanna pick up my homework." Rachel reminded.

"Yes , yes, we're stopping there first- then across the country... I still don't get why you _want_ your homework. Most kids would simply overlook

it- It's homework on a trip, why bother?"

Rachel only half-scowled and didn't bother to retaliate, as the thought in her mind settled on only one thing-

_I wonder if Jimmy's back yet...._

Soon enough, the trio had arrived to their primary destination...

"Wow" sighed Conan, eyeing their High School once more.

_ It feels like it's been so long..._

Rachel chuckled at him. "Much bigger than your school isn't it?"

Conan smiled and nodded.

_Not really...._

The three of them headed by the side of the fields, where classes were currently having phys. ed. and lunch. As soon as they stepped inside the school, Richard tripped.

"ACK!" There was a string lying on the ground. Right when Richard had stepped inside the fire alarm suddenly went off, signaling everyone throughout the school to immediately rush outside the door- towards the trio. Rachel, Richard, and Conan ran back to the fields, resolving to stand next to one of Rachel's long-time acquantances, Sammy Michaels.

Sammy looked exhausted, her uniform was slightly crooked, and she kept trying to straighten her hair repeatitively. "It's nothing to worry about" she had assured them, "Stupid kids are always pulling pranks like this. Let me guess- you tripped on a string?"

Rachel nodded amusingly. The two girls laughed. Conan took note of all the people around them, partly wondering if any of them are concerned about him. Richard simply scowled at being tricked by a teenager.

Soon enough, people were allowed back inside. Rachel, Richard, Conan, and Sammy stepped into the hallway first, suddenly stopping at the sight. On the floor before them knelt an elderly woman. She was facing an open door on the side nearest the fields, crying. It didn't take long to realize what had happened- within the doorway lay a body, with a casted leg and soaked in a coppery substance. Appears a young girl in her final year of schooling was found, dead, in their very own home... and coincidentally, Richard Moore just happened to be present on the scene.


	2. Killer Questions

"High School Drama" Chapter two.

"Who are you? Why are you here? Who is this girl?" Richard interrogated the woman, right as police arrived and herded the masses outside again. The woman sobbed throughout her words,

"My name is Mrs. Hanae. I came down to this room to get my briefcase, which I accidentally left here a half hour ago. That's when I found my best student, Mitzy Yasahero, at my heels." She wiped her eyes, but it did not help, "When I saw her I couldn't help it- I just broke down and cried... It was then that you all showed up." She indicated all four of them.

"Was anyone else around when you came here?" asked Richard.

"N-no" Mrs Hanae continued to sob through her words, "I was the first person in this hallway after the fire bell went off..."

"Or were you?" Richard asked, somewhat rhetorically. "How are you so sure of this, Mrs. Hanae?"

The woman ran a hand up her short grey hair, "Well I have no proof, but-"

"Ah-ha!" Richard shouted, "Search the halls! The killer's in here somewhere!"

Sammy looked puzzled, Conan took a sigh.

_Poor fool, _ he thought_, didn't even bother searching for evidence first._

Sammy and Rachel had gone down opposite ends of the hall to search. Richard simply glanced over their heads. Mrs. Hanae remained, on her knees, crying by the door. Conan, meanwhile, looked down. Something had caught his eye- something that caught nobody else's.

There was a small bottle right next to the victim.

"Look!" Conan called, making everyone turn. He pointed to the tiny perfume bottle. "It could be a clue!"

Richard stopped and bent down to it. It was copper-colored, just like the substance on the victim's clothes.

"Ah-ha! So this must be what killed her- a poison!" He jumped, trying to look smart.

Conan silently congradulated him for actually doing something right for once.

"It's all over her" said Rachel quietly.

"Yeah, and look at her hand!" Conan added. The girl had cuts all over her left hand, all of which were soaked red- both of blood and poison.

"She was a genius" sighed Mrs. Hanae, "But awfully clumsly." Everyone turned to her. "She tripped coming up the front steps two days ago- she broke her leg, as well as scratched her hand up badly... Odd though, last time I saw her her hand was bandaged-up. Don't see why she took them off..."

"Or did she?" Conan interjected.

"What are you saying?" asked both Mrs. Hanae and the previously-silent Sammy.

Richard jumped up in front of Conan.

"Heh, imaginative kid- saying random things- don't listen to him. Just wants attention, you know?"

Conan steamed at Richard, but despite knowing he would not be taken seriously, he commenced deducing in his head. He slipped out from behind them all and inched around into the room, unseen.

_Looks like a teacher's lounge..._

He turned to the body and shuddered, but not out of fear. He looked back to the radiator by the window, which was silent.

"Conan get back here!" called Rachel, as Richard paced back and forth thinking. Mrs. Hanae dried her eyes, Sammy stared blankly out the door.

"Sammy" Conan turned, ignoring Rachel. Sammy snapped back.

"Yes?"

"Sammy Michaels... I've heard that name somewhere."

Sammy started to blush. Conan continued.

"Are you on the Honor Roll here by any chance?"

"Actually, yes, I am" she replied evenly.

"Have you ever competed in any contests at all? I'm sure you've heard of the Eastern Nationals, no?"

"Y-yes, I competed in them just recentally. Got second place."

Rachel and Richard stared at Conan.

"How'd you know that?" inquired Rachel, surprised.

"On the news this morning- didn't you see?"

"Not really, we were kind of too busy packing." Rachel answered, kind of peeved.

"Yes, Sammy Michaels received second place in the largest scholarship program of Eastern Japan... Very big accomplishment, I might add." Conan said nonchalantly. Sammy blushed more and stared at the ground.

"But apparentally" he continued, "It wasn't big enough. Sammy wanted more- she didn't want second place. Nobody wants second place... At least not when the ability for first place is so close."

At this point everyone was silent, ever-watching this _child_ unravel the case. Richard was still as glass, eyes transfixed on the boy. Rachel held a similar look, but with an expectant air rather than contempt (which was growing on her father's face). Sammy held a complex expression of surprise and horror. Even Mrs. Hanae was watching him but, like Rachel, she seemed to be anticipating an answer rather than a death sentence.

"Without further ado" Conan said, ready to conclude, "I introduce to you all the killer- Sammy Michaels!"


	3. True Motivations

"High School Drama" Chapter Three.

Everyone's eyes followed Conan's pointed finger right to Sammy. Sammy stared down at it frightenedly. Richard, however, felt that not all was said.

"No, no, wait a minute- That's impossible! Sammy was with us outside when the alarm went off- we'd even talked to her! The only person here with a considerable doubt in their alibi is the _true_ killer- Mrs. Hanae!" Richard pointed straight at the woman on her knees, Her eyes were now wide, though her face was still wet.

"How _dare_ you!" she called, "Mitzy was my star pupil and I had nothing but good intentions for her!"

"Well then why" started Richard lazily, "Do you have no witnesses to prove you didn't do it? You even said it yourself that there were no other people in the hallway. It's also kind of obvious all these tears are fake. It's a cover-up, and a very poor one indeed."

"Oh yeah?" asked Conan, fury bubbling up inside him, "Then what would be her motivation? Why would she _want_ to kill her best student?"

"Why there could be a lot of reasons!" Richard answered somewhat nerviously, "Albeit not right of me to pick a specific reason. Anyway, what do you know? You're just a kid! And so's she- Sammy's got her whole life ahead of her, why ruin it with a jail record?"

"It seems worth the risk if she could get in the top college in the country!" Conan cried, pointing once again at Sammy. The girl now stood against one of the walls of the lounge, arms crossed over her chest as she shuddered rushed breaths.

Rachel gasped, "You mean? ..."

"Yep" Conan finished, "Full scholarship was the first place prize- and _only_ first place. It's also well-known that if for any reason the first place winner cannot accept his/her prize, the second place winner will thus be able to accept them."

The room was silent once more. Sammy was reluctant to look up at them.

"But that doesn't explain everything!" Richard suddenly announced, in a meak effort to gain back his spotlight and show he was smarter than an elementary-schooler. "How did she kill her? She was, after all, outside when it happened."

There was a shuffle down the hallway, Rachel stepped out again to look around. Richard and Conan, however, were two to pay no attention.

"Oh that's simple" Conan answered, "First of all, sir, your timing was off. The murder wasn't comitted when the bell went off- it happened _before_ it sounded. As you can see, the victim made no attempt to escape before her moment of death. The fire alarm was used to distort the crime scene, increase suspects, and as a getaway plan. It's also fairly easy to set up- simply maneuver the fishing string around the proper corners, but don't tie it too tight. Hook it up to the fire alarm lever and viola! Next clumsy person to walk in that door will kicked the wire, thus causing it to suddenly jerk and pull down the lever- instant fire alarm, and not a fingerprint in sight. All that one had to do was get the murder done before anyone can trip the alarm or find her. This is where the point behind using the teacher's lounge comes in."

Conan turned to the silent radiator, then chimed to the teacher,

"How long had the radiator been broken in here, Mrs. Hanae?"

The teacher gaped at him for a moment. "Since the end of last week. We've all been using the staff room for breaks, since the mechanic still hasn't come down."

"But it's a teacher's lounge!" Richard called, in another attempt to outshine Conan. "I don't think they just leave their doors unlocked, working heat or not! I'm also quite curious as to how you left your briefcase in there, Mrs. Hanae..."

Mrs. Hanae glared up at him. "You aren't seriously suspecting me again, are you Mr. Moore?" she sighed. "I'm always leaving that thing around... and it wasn't so cold earlier, I planned on staying in here later on... Guess that's not going to happen. Also- I gave both Sammy and Mitzy spare keys to this room. Heavens, they spent enough time around teachers and nobody objected. Show them the key, Sammy."

Suddenly Sammy's head shot up, a fierce glint in her eye.

"NEVER!" She screamed, as she clutched both her hands closed and made a dash for the door, stupidly bumping into-

"INSPECTOR MEGUIRE!?"


	4. Are We Leaving Yet?

"High School Drama" Chapter Four.

Richard and Conan had chorused, as the girl bounced off him and nearly tripped over Mitzy's still body. Rachel walked in behind the Inspector.

"Why Moore.... I thought you'd taken off already?" Inspector Meguire raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, heh, no. Just solving another case here in the local scene! Seems this girl is guilty of murdering this girl!" Richard pointed out the two. Sammy was currently leaning against the side wall- Inspector Meguire continued to block her only way out.

"Oh really? And how did that happen?"

Richard became tongue-tied. "Well, uh, umm..."

"She used poison, Inspector." Answered Conan, pointing to the bottle still on the ground. "She knew the victim, Mitzy Yasahero, would be coming out of class early, due to her recentally broken leg" he pointed to the girl's casted leg. "All the killer, Sammy Michaels, needed to do was get out early as well and meet with Mitzy at this door. At that point the only things required were the turn of a key, a push to the ground, and to pour a small bottle of poison on the victim's clothes. If she was to try and get up, chances are she'd end up touching her clothes. All the victim then needed were fresh cuts on the hands so the poison could enter her bloodstream. Sammy made sure of this after removing Mitzy's bandages during her fall. The victim died not long afterwards."

A screech pierced through the air like a sudden bullet from a rifle. "YES I DID IT! It's always been my dream to go to one of the top colleges- ask anyone. But when perfect Miss Mitzy beat me to that last question it seemed like there was nothing left for me to do. But I don't just give up on my dreams like that, oh no. I had to get that scholarship no matter what."

Sammy went silent yet again. Richard flinched. Meguire, however, looked to Conan. "How did _you_ find all this out?!"

Conan gave a seemingly sincere smile. "Actually, I got all this from Mr. Moore."

Mrs. Hanae's face distorted, Richard became still for a moment, Rachel gave a slight doubletake. However, nobody said anything.

The Inspector grinned. "Job well done once again, Richard Moore! How amazing."

Richard, suddenly coming back to his senses, started grinning.

"Why, heh, thank you sir! Just gotta remember- there's no case Richard Moore can't solve!"

As soon as they all returned home, Conan kicked off his shoes and jumped into bed. A moment later, however, his near-sleep became interrupted by the opening of his door.

"You're not going to sleep, are you?" Rachel asked softly, "We gotta get going. Besides, I want to talk to you about something."

Conan, realizing his glasses weren't on, quickly threw the blanket over his head. "Just a moment- my sock fell off."

Rachel laughed and shook her head.

_Kids... _she thought... _ always losing one thing or another. _

"Here, let me help you look-"

She lifted the blanket; Conan caught sight and quickly covered his eyes. "Heh, silly me, I can't try to find anything with my glasses off!" He reached his hand over to the nighttable and hit it down hard- perhaps too hard.

It happened in a split second- the pound, the crunch, the sudden shards of broken glass below his hand. Horror flashed through Conan's heart.

_Oh no! I broke my glasses!_

**(( To be continued.... ))**

((Author's final note- I plan to continue this into another story someday. Keep checking in for a sequel!))

((Unrelated Author's note- Just wanted to mention to any die-hard Case Closed/Detective Conan fans: I've made an AIM/Yahoo Expression all about it. I couldn't find any CC/DC themes on the site, so I put together pictures and made my own. Hope you enjoy all! And keep in touch for continuations of this story! The Theme- ?10938846838608 ))


End file.
